Cathrine Durand
Appearance She is a kind looking piece of american and french Canadian mixed together. Often will have a warm smile, or her lips sometimes purse if she is concentrating. Her hair will either be up in a bun, or braided depending on her preference that day. Well dressed, expect when she is at her apartment, where a t-shirt and pair of comfy pajamas will do nicely. Personality An earnest young woman, eager to please overall, but can sometimes be a tad bit stoic. Usually has a small serene expression on her face, and is always happy to talk about any matters, whether they pertain to work or to the heart. She does have a game face when she is working, and while she may not say much, the weight of her words will often catch people off guard. History Catherine was born into a nice enough family, her mother was American, and her father was Canadian. She grew up on the border between the two countries, her mother was a county mayor while her father worked a small business from the home. Catherine herself grew up learning from both of them, particularly from her father when it came to being a bit more rambunctious as a child. He was a great lover of Savate, as such so was she, her mother being the one to make sure she still remembered to grow up. Making sure to give her a proper education and instill a good sense of justice and a good mind when it came to politics. As it turned out, this strong sense if justice first led her to go from her local high-school, to go and get a degree in criminal justice. And that in turn led her to the fight against ghouls, not a huge problem in the US at the time. But she felt if this was a path she wanted to follow, she would follow it through and through. Which led her to Japan, where she had been told was the front of the effort against ghouls, enrolling in the academy was not to hard after that. The training was tough, and many of the things she learned about this whole operation when it came to ghouls frankly astounded her. When it comes to ghouls... she doesn't hate them, she most definitely doesn't approve of their actions, and that more than anything is what drives her. She may not dislike them... yet, but she does pity them for what they must do to live, and will deal with them as such, since that is the proper course of justice. Abilities Martial Training: Combat: : Strengths: High martial artist skill and high strength and speed to go along with it. Years of working on the arts that her father had shown, as well as multiple times to apply herself in tournaments. Though her field experience is very lacking at this point so that is something she still worries about, even after graduating from the academy. : Weaknesses: Very mediocre marksmanship, she has never been a great fan of guns, really the only proficiency she has with them was enough to get through the academies requirements. Low stamina and durability has plagued her when it comes to fighting, she is going to be working on it constantly, but it is still her burden to bear till she works through it. Perhaps the CCG is what she needs to shape her up into the picture of Justice she imagines herself to be... at the best of times. Quinque Name: '''Tsunagi '''Type: Bikaku Rating: '''C '''Appearance: Normal blade, can be held with one or two hands. Strengths: Allrounder Weaknesses: NA Mechanics: NA Category:Characters Category:Human Category:CCG Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Kotsuzan Squad